Already Broken
by Stars for Tears
Summary: YB, ROtogi later, RJ, MalikMarik, Enter the minds of Yugi, Ryou, and Malik as they learn to deal with love, heartbreak, and friendship..basically life...better summary inside
1. Already Broken

Me- okay I know I have other stories to work on but right now I have to get this one out of my system. This is a mix of humor, romance, and angst.

Warnings- this does have yaoi and heterosexual romance galore! So if you don't like it don't read.

Melody- Why wouldn't someone like yaoi?

Me- Melody, there are some people in the world who are crazy in the bad way

Melody- You mean Priests still live (yes she is referring to the past priests)

Me- in a sense

Disclaimer- I do not own Yugioh, Quizilla, or Harry Potter...though wouldn't I be so rich.

**Summary**- It's a fic centered around Yugi, Ryou, and Malik. Yugi's been rejected by the one he loves but refuses to let it bother him. Ryou is in love with a person who wouldn't give him a second glance unless he was famous. And for Malik..the person he loves doesn't see him as anything more than someone he lives with (or a fuck buddy). The eventual pairings would be...Yugi/Bakura, Ryou/Otogi later Ryou/Jou, Malik/Marik, and hints of Yami/Seto and Jou/Mai.

* * *

Yugi's Pov.

I think one of the worst things that can happen to a person is loving someone who they know doesn't love them back. But you go up to them anyways and confess your feelings with a bit of hope. Though you're mostly confessing because your friends said it would be okay, that there was know way they couldn't want you, and now your praying to whoever is up there that they'll love you back. But this isn't a fairytale. And they don't. And you heart is shattered in to a million pieces.

-_Amaya Sesihiro_

I snorted at reading this paragraph. I don't think this girl knows how much she hit the spot. With a sigh I click the back button on the computer looking at more of the depressing love stories.

Now don't get me wrong. I'm not hooked or anything because the person I liked tore my heart to pieces, picked them up, and threw them in my face. Not at all. I'm just a bit more defensive now. Cautious of who I trust and open my heart to.

Getting off the internet I try to focus on running the counter. Not like there's been any customers yet but you never know. They might just magically appear. Doubtful but still I can't have Yami walking in to see me slacking off again. We've gotten into way to many mock arguments and I have to prove to him that I do work.

Then again he's probably off doing the naughty with Seto. Haha. I always knew they would get together. Especially when I walked in. I shudder at his thought. It's definitely not a pleasant one either. I'm perfectly fine with my yami's relationship with Kaiba but I'd prefer not to know the details. And that night was way to informative for me.

Oh...I can't help but ignore an email when I get one. Let's see what this one says.

_Hey Yugi!_

_I know that you're on the computer and won't answer the phone so I figured I'd get to you through email. Wanna go out tonight and catch a movie. It can be us single people since Bakura's out with Marik again. Actually Malik was the one who came up with the idea. So you going to come. If so email back_

_Love your oh so secret admirer,_

_Ryou_

I laughed at his ending and responded saying I would go. Us hikaris have become the best of buds lately. Bakura and Marik were always together so Malik couldn't even get close to Marik (only the love of his life). Poor kid. And the person Ryou liked wouldn't notice him unless he became famous or something so he was out of luck as well. And me...well let's just say myself and Bakura haven't been on the best of terms in a long time.

Hmm...now what to wear is the question. You never know who you could see and I want to look hot! Tight black leather pants? Definitely. Tight black shirt with fishnet over it? Why not. Collar? Can't forget it. Bitch boots? Perfect. Applying eyeliner I carefully added some chap stick to my lips. I study myself in the mirror wondering just why I couldn't get someone.

'_You still like a certain thief'_

'_No I don't'_

_"Uh-huh, you sound like a bitch in denial"_

Okay I so don't have time to argue with myself again. Maybe later when I'm not busy. Blocking out that voice I make my way back into the shop turning off the computer and putting the 'Closed' sign up.

I've just realized I have no idea when we're supposed to get going. Going over to the phone I dial a number all to familiar to me and listened to it ring until Ryou's voice was heard over the line.

'_Hello. Bakura Residence'_ Shaking my head at the formality I started fiddling with my collar.

"Hey Ryou, it's me Yugi. What time should I go over there" I asked.

'_Well um..you see. The movie isn't until 7.' _I glanced at the clock, 6:15. Not bad since the movie theater is a block or two from Ryou's. '_So you could come now if you don't mind Bakura being here. I mean he just came back and I didn't think he would be home so soon. He's not seeing the movie or anything just himself and Marik came back here for a break. I'm sorry Yugi. I can understand why you wouldn't want to come'_ Alright, now I had to interrupt. Ryou could ramble when he wanted to alright.

"Ryou, it's fine. Trust me. Just because he's there doesn't mean I can't be there either. That was in the past. I'm hardly affected by it." A little white lie never hurt. I mean of course I'm still affected by it somewhat. What he did was...let's just say it's in the past that's for sure.

"_So long as you're sure. I think Malik would like the company too. Considering Marik's here as well._" Yeah. Aren't we just so _lucky_ to get to suffer together.

"Yeah sure. Be there in a few." I replied. After saying bye I hung the phone up and leaned against the wall. I can do this. It's no different than any other time I had to confront him.

Grabbing my keys I made sure to lock the door to the house/shop and I was on my way. No I don't have a car yet so I make do with walking. There is no problem with that either. I stay healthy.

Next thing to do. Build up all my confidence. I know that I shouldn't be nervous I mean it's just Bakura and like I said I'm completely over him. Almost.

Shit, I probably should have brought my jacket it's freezing out here. Walking a little faster I made it to Ryou's house in record time and pounded on the door stomping my feet out of habit. The door opened to Bakura casually leaning on the opposite wall.

"You look like a gothic slut" Remember all that confidence I had. Well the Confidence Lady took it back saying I used up all my tokens. Wonder how I get some more.

"Nice to see you to Bakura" I say waiting for him to move and let me in. Nothing's happened yet...Anytime now...Alright I am cold!

"Bakura let me in' With that damn arrogant smirk of his he moved over 'allowing' me access into the house before plopping down onto the sofa beside a bored Marik. Ryou was right about Malik, he was sitting by himself on the rocking chair just kind of staring into the distance.

Well since I wasn't about to sit near the psycho duo I happily walked over to my Egyptian friend and plopped myself down onto his lap.

"Hey Malik" I said giving a sultry grin and he wrapped his arms around my waist squeezing a little.

"Hey sexy" he purred out before pecking me on the cheek. I love Malik I do, I mean him and Ryou were the only people that noticed something was wrong before it was to late. We're always so clingy though, Ryou to sometimes. Just because we needed the comfort you know. Okay I don't even know who I'm talking to. So I guess you wouldn't know. I need to stop doing that.

"Just like I said. A gothic slut" This comment was obviously from Bakura. Can't he just leave me alone. Stupid sexy thief.

"Leave him alone Bakura. You talk like half of Domino city hasn't had your dick up them." Thank you Malik. A little harsh but so true. Bakura was a man whore and I swear he slept around more so after what happened to throw it in my face.

"Don't talk about what you don't know Malik" Bakura spat out and Ryou finally entered. I was wondering when the white-haired demon in disguise would show up. Yes I meant that to. There is a whole other side to Ryou people have never seen. It's always the quiet ones though so no one should be surprised when he bursts, seriously.

"Are you guys ready" he asked oblivious to the conversation before he came in the room. That's good to because he always feels guilty over what Bakura says and does.

This is when I realize what he's wearing. I bet you're all expecting me to say he's in a tight shirt or leather pants or something but nope. He's in the same outfit as always. Sweater and jeans. Malik too, same old violet hoodie and black cargo pants. He ditched the leather pants awhile ago. Remind me to convert Ryou into a freak with a leather fetish when I have time."Yeah, what movie are we seeing" We really need to start thinking our plans through.

"Oh I want to see Harry Potter but if you don't I guess we could see something else" Now see, why does Ryou have to put on the act and chibi face. He knows even if we didn't like the movie we'd see it just so we wouldn't have to see that face the whole time. The boy knew how to throw a guilt trip all right.

"No Harry Potter's fine. I've been wanting to see it myself" I rolled my eyes, apparently Malik thought the same.

"Let's get going" I said standing up and heading for the door. The next thing I know the scent of leather is filling my nose and looking down I notice a faded leather jacket in my face.

"Take it, I know it must get cold standing on street corners" Now see, why couldn't he just give it to me and say, 'Here you go Yugi, just so you're not cold'. But no, he has to be all bitchy about it.

"Thanks Bakura, I'm so glad you care" I said with sarcasm before going out the door. I had to admit the jacket did keep me nice and warm.

"What was up with that" Malik asked while we were walking.

"I don't know. It's Bakura when is he ever predictable." Good point Ryou. The guy is strange. That's one of things I like, liked, about him.

"So...Ryou, we haven't heard about a certain someone for a while and usually he's all you talk about." I pointed out. Which was true, it was very hard to get Ryou to shut up about him.

"Oh...You see, Otogi has a girlfriend, so it would probably best if I gave up" he said his eyes shaded by his hair.

"Yeah probably" I hit Malik across the back of the head. Of course I agree with him but we're supposed to be 'friends' and be optimistic for the person.

"You still have a chance Ryou. He just doesn't know how incredible you are" That sounded very corny. I think they both know that from the weird looks I'm receiving.

"What? I'm trying ok." Yeesh, you can all stop looking at me like that now.

"Of course Yugi" Ryou said throwing an arm around me. Finally we're at the place, it only took us forever in a day. Glancing at the time I was very relieved it was only 6:45. Plenty of time to get everything settled and grab tickets.

After getting the tickets we made our way into the theater grabbing seats toward the back. Thankfully the theater wasn't to crowded and with a relaxed sigh I settle back into my seat.

"Yugi can you get us some popcorn" Ryou asked sweetly. Sure why the hell not, like I have nothing better to do.

"Sure Ryou" Getting up I pass several people who probably hate me right now for going in front of them but oh well, they'll get over it. Except for the person whose shoe I just stepped on they may hold a grudge.

You know what really sucks about movie theaters. It's waiting in these huge long lines to get overpriced food, and then after all of that you miss the first five minutes of your movie. Joy. Standing in line I look down at the carpeted floor memorizing the pattern. Blue, Green, Red, a thin line of gold and then it starts all over again. What, it's not like I have anything better to do.

"How's da floor" an amused voice asked and I looked over at Jou who had his arm thrown around Mai's waist.

He shocked me for a moment with his voice. Over the past few years he has definitely matured, well to an extent. But his accent has lessened probably from being around Mai so much.

"Same as always. What movie are you here for" Let's change topics, I mean you can only talk about a floor for so long. Trust me I know, me and Ryou have done it.

"Just Friends...what about you" Mai answered for him. I moved up a little as the line made progress.

"Harry Potter, have you seen it already" Probably..they're here every night pretty much. Movies is their romantic date. I even had Joey take the quiz for it on Quizilla.

"Yeah, it's pretty good. You'll like it" After standing in line with them talking about things such as Mai's new dog, I finally got our popcorn and went back into the movie.

Lucky for me it started exactly when I walked in so I didn't really miss anything. Making my way up the stairs I continue to piss of the people in the aisle by walking by them. Oh this person is really going to hate me, I just made them lose half their popcorn...my mistake. Sitting down between Malik and Ryou I handed over the popcorn and the drinks that I got knowing if I hadn't they'd make me get some. With all that settled I sat back and enjoyed the movie.

I really loved this movie a little more than the others but I did have one problem with it. Dumbledore. The guy's supposed to be all calm and composed but was hardly that in this movie...his beard made him look like he was smoking to. Instead of it being white it was yellow. Ugh...he was ok but I didn't think that character was played to his full potential. I did like the ball scene very much and Cedric's death was well acted.

Maybe I should stop there before I get caught up in how his death should've had a little more gore. Heh...I'm only _slightly_ maniacal I swear the rest is cute and innocent.

"Yugi are you ok. You've been sitting there laughing for quite some time now" Whoops, the look on Malik's face is pretty funny though.

"Oh I'm fine. Maybe we should head back now" Yeah, I needed to be home in time for a good t.v. show I like. Oh please don't tell me none of you have late night soap operas.

"I suppose it is getting a little to late" And this is where we insert the dramatic sigh. Granted I wanted to get to my t.v. show but I couldn't help but feel a smidgen of guilt. Ryou was probably going home to an empty house, that or to a house with Bakura and his latest conquest. Either way he loses and at least when I go home the house is empty for sure.

"You can crash at my place" Wow, Malik's is really being observant and thoughtful tonight. Now Ryou will be used as a shield from Isis. Isn't life a one-way street.

"I know what your both thinking and Isis is working late at the museum tonight so don't even let your thoughts finish" Alright I have to give him credit there, he just knows us oh so well.

"Guess I'll meet up at your house tomorrow then" I say before waving and making my way towards the Game shop. I really am grateful of the jacket now considering it's even later and colder out. The downside is I'll have to associate with the thief again tomorrow to give him back his jacket. I wonder if it's too late to fall of the face of the world now.

* * *

It'd be so great if you would all review...because even if it's just "nice story" I really appreciate it. You want to flame go ahead but I'm not going to say anything back...maybe 


	2. Aready Dead

Me- Wow! Thanks for all of your reviews! They were really great and I appreciate it. Just so you know this will be in all three of the hikaris pov.

Melody- Hehe

Me- You have something to say

Melody- Yep...I just found your stash of Yugi and Ryou plushies!

Me- Hide those now! It's for people who review!

Melody- I want one

Me- nope you have to review

Warnings- this does have yaoi and heterosexual romance galore! So if you don't like it don't read.

Disclaimer- I do not own Yugioh, Quizilla, or Harry Potter...though wouldn't I be so rich.

Summary- It's a fic centered around Yugi, Ryou, and Malik. Yugi's been rejected by the one he loves but refuses to let it bother him. Ryou is in love with a person who wouldn't give him a second glance unless he was famous. And for Malik..the person he loves doesn't see him as anything more than someone he lives with (or a fuck buddy). The eventual pairings would be...Yugi/Bakura, Ryou/Otogi later Ryou/Jou, Malik/Marik, and hints of Yami/Seto and Jou/Mai.

* * *

Ryou's Pov.

It's really late when Malik and myself make it to his house and for once I'm grateful that we're met with darkness. I'd hate to have gone home to see Marik and Bakura with whoever. Bakura does try to be subtle about it but he likes to make his victims scream quite...loudly.

I go into Malik's room hoping to change into something more comfortable other than my jeans and then a sudden wave of realization hits me. I forgot to bring clothes. Oh well, I do have a drawer here labeled '_Ryou'_ as does Yugi since we spend quite a bit of time over. So once I have on a pair of pyjamas and Malik, who also has changed, is finished, we head into the living room downstairs.

"Hey, I know it's late and you probably want to sleep, but I also know you're hungry. So go grab an apple or something and join me on the porch, okay" I nod my head to tired to speak. He always loves making fun of me just because I love apples, or more specifically, green apples, like a kid loves candy. So after raiding the fridge I join Malik on the front porch not surprised at all to see a cigarette dangling in between his fingers as he slowly inhales.

"You think Yugi's ok" he asked after breathing out. I give a sigh at the thought of the third hikari. He hasn't been ok for a long while.

"Honestly Malik, I'm not to sure. I feel awful over everything that happened but it a little unnatural for him to be so hung up on it" Which is true. Yugi's been rejected before but when Bakura happened things changed drastically. That's when we all became so much closer.

"Not really. Yugi was really into Bakura. Back then he just didn't understand how Bakura is" I try to resist a flinch at this comment. Bakura has done some very gruesome and unpretty things in the past but I never knew he could be so harsh. He doesn't act like that around me, or at least not in public anyways. I gave Malik a sideways glance to see him one again inhaling from his signature 'cancer stick'.

"Where is the love" I breathed out quietly and he gave me a sad look.

"Sometimes I think it's right in front of us and we don't even know it" To say I was shocked was an understatement. Everyone knew Marik had sex with Malik on more than one occasion with seemingly no feeling at all. So where did this new resolution come from.

"Possibly. Wouldn't that be nice though. A little unrealistic but it sounds nice all the same"

"Ryou, our lives our unrealistic...we're both so lucky that we're graced with the presence of two very psychotic, homicidal, lust-filled, murderous, and undeniably hot yamis that are 5,000 years old. How real is that" We both looked at each other for a few seconds before busting out laughing. Obviously we've been slightly affected by our yamis behavior considering the old lady beneath is yelling for '_Marik and Bakura'_ to shut up, all the while banging her broom against the ceiling.

"Alright let's hit the sack" I say getting up while throwing my apple over the edge.

"You're so queer Ryou it hurts" Malik shakes his and takes a final puff before letting his cigarette accompany my apple.

Well now that I've left Malik's I have nothing to do. Isis came barging in at six in the morning saying he had to help in the museum and I quickly left not wanting to '_volunteer'_. I won't bring that up around Malik anytime soon though considering the glare that he gave me for bailing.

Standing on the front steps I'm debating on whether or not to go in. It's eight now but has Bakura's (or Marik's) latest whore left is the question. I can hear the slamming of my cupboard doors and come to my own conclusion. Seeing as I have nothing better to do I sit on our little swinging chair enjoying the gentle breeze while listening to the commotion going on inside my house.

Five minutes later the front door swings open and a male, accompanying a female, barge out half dressed.

"I thought we had something Marik...I can't fucking believe you" the girl screams out as her eyes tear up. The man beside her drapes an arm around her shoulders.

"They're just fucking dicks. You hear that Bakura, you're an ASS!" the girl slowly begins to sob when I realize that she's the same one from two weeks ago, as well as the man. Wow, what a record.

"I really thought he cared Damien, I really did" the girl managed this much out between sobs and they slowly departed carrying their clothes and high heels, but leaving their humiliated and broken hearts among many others. See, I should so be a poet.

When Bakura comes to close the door he sees me still sitting here on the swings. An odd look comes across his features before joining me in silence. A moment later Marik comes to join as well.

Maybe I forgot to mention that they're like the older brothers I never had. They'll treat me like shit in public, calling me weak and pitiful, but in private they're indefinable. Though I never truly stopped getting picked on Bakura and Marik made sure it was never physical. We talked about a lot to. Except Yugi and Malik, those were no no subjects. I didn't ask and neither did they, a beautiful system.

"Did you see that Ry" Bakura asks after a while.

"I heard it, then saw it. But it's quite alright. I figured they'd be leaving soon so I didn't barge in. Have you noticed the cherry blossoms this year? I they're beautiful." Which is true. Actually it's partially true. I'd just rather not talk about what happened not only moments ago.

"You would...but...sorry" I didn't say thank you because he wouldn't want one and Marik's nodding to Bakura's words was enough.

"Anything new been happening lately? Where's that baka hikari of mine" Marik asked trying to keep up a conversation. He really didn't like silence for to long.

"Um...Isis has Malik working the museum and nope same old here" I try not to sigh at those words. God can you be any more dull Ryou? Can you? Oh lord I'm turning into Yugi and talking to myself.

"Oh come on you must have some type of secret lover or something" Bakura joked and I froze beginning to stutter. What if they knew?

"U-m, I-I think, maybe...I like...I don't like...um..." I can feel the blush on my cheeks now and lower my head.

"Relax Ryou, it was a joke" I looked up to see their amused faces.

"Bloody hell don't you bastards do that to me...I have bad nerves! One day you'll regret it" As I say this Bakura and Marik both start lighting cigarettes. I swear I'm going to get lung cancer and die from second hand smoke...then they'll really regret what they all put me through. And look at this...I no longer get shock from swearing...they're used to it! This will have to change!

"Have you seen Honda's bike lately? He promised to take me for a ride but it was stolen" There we go some nice pure shock. Or wait...is that laughter? He really did promise me...

"I'm sure he wanted to 'take you for a ride'" Marik laughed harder, his head falling on my shoulder.

A second later though I was on the floor, blinking, and very confused. I didn't understand until I saw Yugi down the road coming towards us with Bakura's jacket. With a sigh I brushed myself off and stood up.

"Hey Yugi" I waved and he responded similarly.

"Hey I just wanted to give Bakura back his jacket and thank him for lending it" Yugi's eyes were trained onto the floor the entire time only looking up occasionally, and if he did it was to look at me.

"You'd better not have gotten it dirty" Bakura said angrily and I just stood there off to the side to watch. Something I'm getting good at...watching.

"Then why the hell did you let me borrow it if you thought I was going to get it dirty" Yugi was on the verge of yelling which made me curious. Something must be wrong for him to be overreacting over a small comment like this. Bakura's taunted and teased him worse and he would just smile.

"I already said last night...you looked like a whore and you were cold, most guys don't like frozen whores" I wonder if Bakura knows he just dug himself a deep pit that might be hard to get out of.

"You would know wouldn't you, being a whore yourself...and for the last time, I'm not a whore" that was a good comeback Yugi not bad. Tossing the jacket at Bakura Yugi turned around and started to walk off.

"Yugi" I sigh and turn to glare at Bakura who just shrugged and watched Yugi leave.

"I'll see you later" I said and go to catch up to Yugi. Now, I thought if you had little legs you couldn't run or walk as fast. So shouldn't it be the same for Yugi...nope. Yugi's on the track team at school and such a role model student. He gets straight A's minus one B that he once got in science. Isn't he dreamy...

"Yugi wait for me" I yell almost like a two-year old...sickening I know.

"What's up Ryou" Now I know something's wrong. Yugi always teases me when I talk babyish. Which I don't by the way it just sounds like it. I swear!

"I was about to ask you the same thing" I said and Yugi sighs before slowing down from his fast pace.

"It's not much just that Gramps will be gone for another six months" Well that's not good considering he's been gone for six months already on a dig with my dad. Speaking of which.

"He also told me to tell you your dad said hi and some more bull shit and that your dad would be gone just as long" I put an arm around Yugi and sighed, letting my head rest on his shoulder (since he's almost my height now I only have to bend a little bit).

You would think I'd be prepared for this type of heartbreak. It's just that I've seen my dad once in the past three years. This could even be considered child abuse if I really wanted to say something. But no, I quite like my privacy, or lack of now that I live with Bakura. Things have been quite hectic lately and I don't expect much of a change. With a yami (more like two since Marik's always over) nothing is ever quite normal.

"I have a great idea that will cheer us up" I exclaim really loud and quickly blush afterwards.

"Yeah, what's that" I give him a little smirk and start skipping. At the end of the sidewalk I do a little pirouette.

"We're going to have a sleep over at my house!"

* * *

I hope everyone liked this chapter (you better I tried hard). I honestly haven't started the next one so I'll get it out as soon as possible. Thank you and please review. 


	3. Already Loved

Me- hey everyone! I had no idea that it's been so long since my last update. I always find myself drenched in writers block.

Warnings- this does have yaoi (actually brief sex in this chapter) and heterosexual romance galore! So if you don't like it don't read. This chapter probably has more cuss words than the previous ones but I just associate that with Malik's character.

Disclaimer- I do not own Yugioh

Summary- It's a fic centered around Yugi, Ryou, and Malik. Yugi's been rejected by the one he loves but refuses to let it bother him. Ryou is in love with a person who wouldn't give him a second glance unless he was famous. And for Malik...the person he loves doesn't see him as anything more than someone he lives with (or a fuck buddy). The eventual pairings would be...Yugi/Bakura, Ryou/Otogi later Ryou/Jou, Malik/Marik, and hints of Yami/Seto and Jou/Mai.

* * *

Malik's Pov.

Fuck Ryou. Stupid albino bastard. I can't believe he left me here to do museum work. He couldn't be a friend and help could he? No. Probably against a damn British custom or some shit like that. Argh. This sucks and if I was in Ryou's shoes I would've ran out to. Ra forbid I have a sister who owns something cool like a motorcycle shop. That would just be too good to be true.

Dropping the broom I had, I try to be careful when picking up a new vase that Isis ordered in for the Rome exhibit.

Okay...Careful Malik...Don't drop the vase...Don't drop the priceless vase worth more than your life...Don't drop the- What the fuck?

"Hey Hikari," Marik...You've got to be kidding me. There he is holding the very expensive almost priceless vase while leaning against the wall.

"Marik! Stop twirling the vase like it's a new toy dammit!" I try to grab it from him but he only moves it further from my reach. Grabbing my wrist he pulls me closer to him and sets the vase down on a nearby table.

"Where's Isis?" he asks quietly, kissing me on my lips.

"In her office," Her office is fortunately on the other side of the museum. He pulls me even closer to him and nibbles on my bottom lip, a strong hand sliding down to cup my ass.

"Good." I'm shoved up against a wall in a darkened area and his tongue invades my mouth, overwhelming my senses, and causing me to let out a strangled moan. I wrap an arm around his waste and shove my hand into his mass of spiky hair. Kissing back I tug hard on a strand of hair and he pulls away quickly.

"What the fuck?" He seems quite mad.

"I need to work and if Isis catches us again I'm in deep shit." That's a poor excuse now that I think about it.

"Well I need a distraction. I just broke up with what's-her-face and you're the one person who can give me what I need." Oh that makes it _so_ much different. Asshole. You don't need a distraction you just want a quick fuck.

"Sorry but I can't give you what you need right now." I don't fucking want to.

"Why the hell not?" he asked angrily. Now if I thought he cared just a bit about me I'd say that I thought I saw hurt in his eyes. But he doesn't and I don't, all I see in his eyes is lust.

"I'm working. If you could help me that'd be great and then I promise I'll give you that fuck you want so badly." Why do I do this to myself? He doesn't love me and never will.

"Really?" He sounds like a little kid sometimes even though he sure as hell doesn't look it. Let me be the first to say he is 100 adult male.

"Really."

"Alright so what do you need done?" he asks picking up the vase he recently put down.

"The usual, I need you to handle all of the expensive stuff and move it into the exhibit while I arrange it all and clean up." Yes I trust him with all of the pricey things. Just because I know he would never break them, he's too good for that.

Alright so it's been a few hours and we finally got the Rome exhibit up and running. I give it the final touch and put down a gold circlet on one of the mannequin's heads. Stepping away, I admire our handy-work. We really are a good team. Maybe it's just the whole yami and hikari deal that makes us work so well together.

"Hikari we have to go now, it's finished." We don't have to go, you just _want_ to. There's a big difference. With a sigh I grab my bag and jacket and get ready to go.

On our way out the door my cell phone rings and "I Don't Wanna Know" by Mario starts playing. Marik raises an eyebrow at this but I ignore him pulling out my phone I see Ryou's name and open it with a quick 'hello'.

'_Malik! Malik! Malik!' _Oh God…he's hyper.

"Yes Ryou, how can I be of service?" I say dryly while leaning half on Marik and half on his bike. I feel his arms pull me up against him even more and sigh…if only.

'_Well I could think of a few ways…but that's not why I'm calling. I'm having a mini-party tonight at my house and you're coming.'_

"O…k…and we're doing this because…" Talk about having random friends. With a sigh I turn to Marik and watch him light a cigarette and then snatch it out of his hands.

'_Yugi's Grandpa and my dad are going to be gone for another six months so it's a cheer up Yugi party.'_ Wow I can't believe Suguroko would do that to Yugi never mind Ryou's dad not even calling him to tell him the fucking news. Inhale…exhale…now I feel slightly better.

"Fucking bastards…okay I'll be there what time and will I be spending the night?"

_'Um…everyone else will be here at 8:00'_ Okay so that means I should be there at seven.

"Alright I get it…I'll see you then love." I hear him giggle on the other line.

_'Bye Malik.'_ Alright so that maps out my night but it's only four o'clock.

"So Ryou's having a party." Oh shit that's right…Marik's here and I'm in his arms and he just whispered that in my ear and Ra…I can't breathe.

"Yeah," I think that sounded a little more breathless than I had intended.

"Great we'll be there." Damn it! I just now realized exactly what I've done. This means both Marik and Bakura will be at the party. Great why don't I just write out my will now because once Yugi's done with me I'm pretty sure I won't get the chance.

"So…we have some time to spare and if I remember correctly someone promised me a tip for my hard work."

It's at that moment that I feel lips on mine and like every other time we kiss, the electric ball in my chest grows. Releasing me I can feel his breath on my face as we stare at each other. The look in his eyes thrills me and I'm trying to remember when I first fell in love with him. He kisses me again and I close my eyes trying to savor every last bit of him so when I'm alone in my room while he's out fucking someone new…I'll at least have these memories.

"You're beautiful." And you're a liar. I'm not beautiful because maybe if I was I wouldn't be pining over you like some fucking love-sick schoolgirl. You let go of me and climb onto the bike not once looking back. As you expect I slide a leg over and then wrap my arms around your waste trying to inconspicuously hug you.

When we make it inside the apartment you slam the door close and push me against the wall. Our eyes lock for the second time this evening and our labored breathing is the only noise filling our house.

"What are you waiting for?" It seems like we've been standing here for hours but a quick glance at the oven clock proves it's only been minutes.

"Just wanted to try and make you squirm, hikari," he says with a smirk but I can't help but feeling left out on something.

I don't have time to dwell on anything else as he leads me into my bedroom; closing and locking the door. The following moments are a blur to me like usual. I can barely think, only feel, as our lips meet and our clothes are discarded. The first penetration always surprises me because I'm so caught up in everything else, foreplay, that when I feel the tip begin to enter I give a little jump. I can feel him smirking against my shoulder as he fully enters me starting a quick and fast pace. The burning I always feel is there but I know it will soon turn into a mind-blowing feeling. Marik's never let me down before and even though our encounters seem so quick he always prepares me first.

Seconds later the sensation I crave feeds my oncoming climax and I empty myself into his hand as I shout his name. Shortly after he follows with a low grunt then removes himself from me and rolls over. We lie like this for a moment before he gets up and begins redressing.

"I'll see you tonight at the party?" It's a dumb question and I know it but I can't help but want something more.

"Yeah, I need to stop by Bakura's place. I left my car there when he dropped me off at the museum. Do you want me to pick you anything up while we're at the liquor store?" I contemplate this for a second trying to decide if I want to get plastered tonight.

"I'll be fine but I'd really like a pack of twizzlers." He probably will forget to grab them but as he nods and leaves I could really care less.

I don't think Marik knows I don't have sex with anyone but him. Bakura, of course does and gives me little smirks whenever he's around me. For some reason though I can't help but stay loyal to him. I've tried so hard to go and get drunk, have a one-night stand, and wake up with a hangover but it's never worked out. I'd only had sex with one other person before him and after him…I just couldn't. Everyone I looked at became him. Black hair turned blond and normal brown eyes morphing into a shade of violet not unlike my own became to common and weird.

Getting dressed I reach into my pockets to pull out my phone. A glance at the time told me only an hour and a half has gone by. With nothing better to do than get ready for the sleepover I take a fast shower then quickly thrown on a pair of red basketball shorts. Now where the fuck did my t-shirt…never mind. Slipping the faded black shirt over my head I grab my keys off the floor and leave the apartment.

It's not too chilly outside and I make it to Ryou's in record time. Not bothering to knock I slam open the door only to find my best friends in a very compromising position.

"Safe sex children," I comment while I close the door behind me and take off my jacket. Ryou pulls himself off of Yugi and picks up the streamers that rolled off to the side.

"Aren't you a comedian," Yugi mumbles then grabs my hand and pulls himself up while yanking my arm out of my socket.

"Fuck Yugi!" I rub my arm and glare at him but only get a wink in return.

"I'm a little tired after Ryou so just help change the sheets in the guest room." I bet he thinks he's cute or something with that sassy little attitude. A second later I roll my eyes at what he just said. Those sheets were changed not only a week ago. I can't believe I forgot Ryou turns into a spaz when he has company. I should've just stayed home and watched TV.

Not long after there's a knock at the door startling everyone out of their different chores. Whoever it was they're a half hour early.

It's Yugi who gets to the door first and I can just make out Shizuka's and Anzu's faces. I feel a twinge of annoyance that disappears completely soon after. In the beginning Anzu was the biggest bitch of all time and everyone hated her until of course she hooked up with Jou's younger sister and slightly changed her ways. She's still a bitch but now she has a conscience.

I'm greeted with a kiss on the cheek from both of them before we all sit and wait for the rest of the guests to arrive.

"I didn't think you would hang with queers Anzu." I can't help but tease her which is usual for us.

"I lower my standards for love," she says and gives a dramatic sigh that quickly turns into a light cough after an elbow to the stomach from Shizuka. We all share a good laugh at her expense and then quickly start a conversation about life…how unoriginal.

The doorbell rings and Yami followed by Seto arrive and not long after Jou accompanied by Mai. Honda's the last to show up with pizza and drinks. It doesn't take long for us all to relax and enjoy ourselves until the door bangs open letting in the cold air.

"I didn't think you'd start the party without us," says a voice that's unmistakably belongs to Bakura. A collective sigh runs through the room. Well it was nice while it lasted.

* * *

Me- Okay so this was a short chapter but I really wanted to get something out for everyone. I'm going to try real hard to keep updating regularly. Oh and check out my profile for updates on all my writings as well as my interest in a new story. 


End file.
